Cinematics
A cinematic is another word for a movie, typical of the style in which these movies are made. Welcome to League of Legends Released by Riot Games Inc. on the 12nd of July, 2010, it is the very first cinematic made to promote League of Legends. List of champions in order of appearance: , , , , , , , , , . Dominion Showcasing the newest game mode, Dominion, this trailer was accidentally aired on the Brazilian Championship Stream on the 25th of October, 2012. It was developed by Riot but subsequently scrappedDominion Cinematic release info and never officially released. List of champions in order of appearance: , , , , , , , , , . A Twist of Fate Released by Blur Studios and published by Riot Games on the 25th of May, 2013. Riot Games teamed up with Blur to create this action-packed trailer for League of Legends. The goal was to excite and delight players by bringing the champions of the game to life in a high-impact, highly detailed cinematic. It was Riot’s way of saying thank you to the passionate and committed League of Legends community.Blur Studios Twist of Fate also makes an appearance at the end. This was a teaser by Riot as to what the Baron Nashor may look like in a future visual rework, confirmed with the Summoner's Rift visual update in July 2014. List of champions in order of appearance: , , , , , , , . ;See Also Get Jinxed Released by Riot Games on the 8th of October 2013. It was Riots first Champion specific cinematic and music video. Jinx's dreams come alive in a hexplosive sequence packed with bombs and bullets and her unique take on fun. Marvel at the mayhem in the Jinx music video. Vocals by: Agnete Kjølsrud from the band Djerv. List of champions in order of appearance: , . A New Dawn Released by Blur Studios and published by Riot Games on the 22nd of July 2014. Riot Games and Blur joined forces once again to excite and delight the League of Legends community. This second installment in the League of Legends Universe showcases its champions like we’ve never seen them before as they engage in an epic and equally brutal team battle lasting over six minutes.Blur Studios New Dawn Day breaks over a landscape consecrated by blood and steel. A battle begins as a new dawn rises. Following A Twist of Fate, we created A New Dawn to explore fleshed-out champion interpretations and brutal team fights in ways they’ve never been seen before. Official Announcement here List of champions in order of appearance: , , , , , , , , , . ;See Also Warriors Released by Riot Games and sung by Imagine Dragons on the 17th of September, 2014. The battle begins, and sixteen teams across the globe are fighting towards one goal – to win the League of Legends World Championship. To kick off the start of the action, we set out to craft a war cry to rally behind. Whether you’re a solo queue warrior or fighting off the LCS jitters – every moment counts. List of champions in order of appearance: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . The Curse of the Sad Mummy Released by Riot Games on the 26th of January, 2015. Every child in Valoran has heard the tale before, About the cursed mummy boy who felt his heart no more. List of champions in order of appearance: . Ignite Released by Riot Games and sung by Zedd on the 26th of September, 2016. Since its inception, Worlds has grown and evolved. Each unbelievable play and phenomenal match created moments and memories that will never be forgotten. In these iconic moments, players and teams reached for something incredible within themselves and brought it to life on the Summoner’s Rift... Written by Anton Zaslavski, Antonina Armato, Tim James, and TAS. Zedd Music Empire (ASCAP) administered by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing (ASCAP), Antonina Songs (ASCAP) administered by Downtown Music Publishing LLC, Akashic Field Music (BMI) administered by Downtown Music Publishing LLC, and Future Swag Music (ASCAP), administered by Downtown Music Publishing LLC. Produced and mixed by Zedd. Vocals performed by Tim James. Orchestra arrangement and production by Sebastien Najand of Riot Games. Engineered by Ryan Shanahan. Vocal production by Rock Mafia. Vocals engineered by Steve Hammons and Adam Comstock. Vocals mixed by Ryan Shanahan and Zedd. Mastered by Tom Norris and Ryan Shanahan. List of champions in order of appearance: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . Burning Bright Released by Riot Games on the 6th of October, 2016. Star Guardians can only defeat the darkness that spreads across the universe if they stand together. They will fight as one or fall as many. List of champions in order of appearance: , , , , . References es:Cinemáticas Category:Cinematics